


Missing scene of the milestones of us: The day afterwards

by TheGhostInTheMachine



Series: The milestones [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Boys In Love, Childhood Memories, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, First Love, Happy Sherlock, Lonely Sherlock, Love, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Memories, Name-Calling, Omegaverse, SO MUCH FLUFF, School, Sharing a Bed, True Love, guilty feeling John, happy thoughts, kind of demisexual Sherlock, prejudices, recapitulation, society
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 04:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12832884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGhostInTheMachine/pseuds/TheGhostInTheMachine
Summary: Sherlock thinks about his life before John and compares it to his current one





	Missing scene of the milestones of us: The day afterwards

**Author's Note:**

> As always: English isn't my first language so have mercy ;)

                    

 

It was the most beautiful sight Sherlock had ever had in his entire life. 

Who would have thought that something like that could happen to him?

 If you had asked his former schoolmates - no one.

He was sure of it. It was indeed a miracle. 

 

How could someone like him, someone, who was rude and being honest most of the time didn’t even care about the others? 

Or at least that’s how it had been. 

He felt different. Should he even feel different? At least he did. 

Sherlock had never been a usual Alpha. 

 

When he thought back to his biology lessons in school a tiny smile was creeping into his face.

He could remember it like it had been yesterday.

The little twelve-year-old Sherlock with the knowledge that he would present as an Alpha in the future was listening to the explanations of bonding.

Sherlock remembered himself making deductions about Misses Hamshire’s cheating Alpha mate when suddenly she had called him out. 

 

“Sherlock! Would you please listen to this?”

“Why should I?”

 The other kids had chuckled at this and Mrs Hamshire only became angrier.

“To my knowledge, you are registered as an Alpha.”

“And to my knowledge, I will never bond.”

 

At this, his schoolmates had laughed loudly and even his teacher had begun to stifle a laugh.

This had made him so angry that he had stormed out of the classroom and avoided this topic at all costs until he could no longer.

And this point had been when his schoolmates had begun to present, one after one.

 

He had presented earlier before everyone else and when it had happened he clearly hadn’t understood the fuss.

 Sure he had had a bit more mood swings which had made for him no difference because there had been no one to share it with and there had been some body parts that had been growing immensely.

But besides this and his deeper voice, there had been nothing different and so he had thought that the teachers had just tried to scare them all.

 

This had been his thinking until they had all presented and wow he would never forget how different they had acted.  

Suddenly former unpopular pupils who had been bullied had become interesting. Or at least to the others. They had fought for their attention. All of this had seemed rather suspect and disgusting to Sherlock

None of this could have been honest. And dishonesty seriously still repelled him until this day.

 

His behaviour hadn’t changed that time towards the others just because he had become sexually mature which was why he always had repeated his opinion since he was twelve.

All his schoolmates and teachers had found that funny and laughed and whispered about him as if he hadn’t meant it the first time he had said it.

All of them had traded the laughs for concerned looks when he had finished high school and had left for college- still without any sympathy for the ridiculous behaviour of all the Alphas and Omegas he had met so far.  

 

Then the years had passed by and everyone himself included had come to terms with the fact that he would have died alone and had a lonely life.

When he was twenty-seven years old, he had been already used to the pitying looks he had gotten from anyone because he had been unbonded.

He had been happy nevertheless. Or at least that had been what he had been saying to himself.

 

Sure, he had had his work and had been successful with it. But at the end he had been alone in his flat, composing sad music and even sometimes looking out the window while watching the happy bonded couples on the streets.

He would never admit any of this, of course.

To be honest he had hated it.

 He had hated feeling so different.

 

Sometimes he had brooded days over why it wasn’t normal.

It should be mentioned that exactly such brooding had been the thing that had led to drugs in the past.  

And then there had been this one case.

 

 A murder in a school – barely even a five for Sherlock.

But he had been incredibly bored and so he had taken it.

This was to this day one of the best decisions in his entire life.

 

There he had met John. His John.

First, he had been curious about this young man who just had happened to be an Omega.

He had been different than anyone he had ever met so far.

He had told him that he had been brilliant. _Brilliant.  
_

 

This had been a word that had never been associated with Sherlock.

When he had come home that night he just couldn’t stop thinking about John.

 And that had been really a new thing.  

This was the reason why Sherlock just had had to see him again. 

So he had watched him a bit- not stalked! - And had finally decided that it had been time to go shopping.

 

Weirdly he even hadn’t been able to stop thinking about him after that either and so had had to see him again.

And again.

And again.

Today he knew that he would never be able to stop thinking about him but he had been unknowing.

Soon John had become a part of his life, he hadn’t even noticed it until he couldn’t see him one week because he had been away to celebrate something with his family.

It had been torture.

This had baffled him. 

 

He had realized then that he had been depending on John and that he even didn’t know how to stop it- or even more important- if he even wanted it to stop. 

Then on one day, John had kissed him.

 This had also been new.

 

 It was the moment Sherlock had realized two things.

One, he had been completely depending on John.

Second, he would never want to change that fact. 

After that life couldn’t have been better for him. 

 

And he had been happy for the first time in his life until John had come to him with all the marks his father had left on him.

That evening had been agony.

They had decided to bond that evening.

 

After that, he had had to prepare everything for it.

The first thing had been a text to Lestrade to not disturb him for this time without telling him a reason.

The second thing had been telling Mycroft and his parents. 

 

Mycroft had been an easy affair. He had already seen that coming after watching them for so long.

But his parents had been outraged.

To explain this, his parents had always been rich and had held a high status in society.

But they had never belonged to those who bought Omegas like their friends in this class of society always had done.

 

They had been repelled by such acts. They had always lectured their two sons about respecting Omegas and that they had to leave the younger Omegas alone because they could be overwhelmed by the smell and attitude of a futile Alpha. 

And so they could be easily manipulated because they hadn’t had control yet over themselves.

So it had been downright a scandal for them as Sherlock had told him that he was going to bond with a seventeen-year-old Omega. 

There had been accusations and yelling about disappointing them but in the end, it had needed Mycroft and the vow that he truly loved John and not just because he had been an Omega.

 

Good God, the thought alone Sherlock could have been that desperate for companionship that he picked a young naïve Omega and seduced him or her ,made him shudder until this day.

 The day John had come to bond with him had been for outsiders relatively normal looking.

John had come after all very often to visit him but only they had known that this time wouldn’t be like the others. 

It had also been the first time that John had stayed overnight, which had been an experience.

Sherlock had never before slept in a bed with someone else.

 

 That evening they had been dancing around each other both being too nervous about what had been about to come.

When it had been time to go to bed, Sherlock had gone first to the bathroom and lay down, awkwardly waiting for John.

John who had worn his best pyjama had fidgeted with the seam of it while coming from the bathroom into the room.

He had sat down and slowly lay down until they had both been lying on their backs, staring at the ceiling. 

After a few moments of silence, John had broken it by speaking.

 

“This is your last evening as an unbonded Alpha. It’s your last chance to run if you want.”

Sherlock’s head had snapped towards him, watching the tense lines in John’s face and his worried look.

“Why would I do that?”

John had sighed and also turned his head towards him.

 

“Oh, come on, Sherlock. I basically pressured you to do this. You didn’t want this when I asked you to bond with me the first time. You only agreed because I blackmailed you.”

 With that, he had turned his whole body away and you could hear that his breathing had been shaky.

Sherlock couldn’t bear seeing John like this and so he had turned himself on his side and moved closer until his chest had touched John’s back.

Then he had put his hand on John’s and his head on John’s shoulder.

 

“Hey…I wouldn’t be doing it if I didn’t want to. I love you. And to be honest… I knew that I would never let you go no matter what was the day you kissed me for the first time. So…”

John had slowly turned back and had looked up in Sherlock’s face with watery eyes which had broken Sherlock’s heart a bit.

“But you said you didn’t want to bond with me.”

 Sherlock had shaken his head while taking John’s hand to kiss every knuckle.

 

“No, I was just against it because I was afraid that you would change your opinion and then would be stuck with me and would end up hating me. And I… just couldn’t stand that idea of you … looking at me like everyone else always did.”

He had to take a breath before continuing. 

“I wanted to bond with you so badly because I couldn’t stand the image of someone else getting you, believe me. But at the same time, I knew the possible consequences and so I let you free. But never ever doubt my intentions, John.”

John’s eyes had gone wide during his speech and then he had put a hand on his neck, pulling him down, while pushing himself up to kiss him.

It had been a different kind of kiss than they had shared before. 

This had been a kiss full of love and a life that had yet to come.

 

The next day John’s heat had started and everything from these three days was kind of blurry. 

Today was the first day Sherlock had woken about with a clear mind.

The pheromones were still in the room but it was obvious that the heat was over.

To his left was John lying on his stomach, sleeping peacefully.

 

Sherlock let his eyes wander from John’s back where the blanket ended towards his head.

His eyes stopped at the bond bite that was now there.

He smiled.

He felt already different, they were one now.

He could feel what John was feeling and so could he.

He couldn’t believe it.

He had a bond mate now.

He was one part of an item.

 Sherlock slowly bent down to smell John.

Yes, he could smell it.

 

 Both of their scents, now one.   

A while later John first stirred and then slowly woke up.

Sherlock hadn’t moved an inch, too busy with staring at John.

John yawned and then opened his eyes.

 

As soon as his eyes focused on Sherlock he smiled a dazzling bright smile, which Sherlock had to return.

This was the moment where the life of Sherlock, the lonely Alpha who would never have a mate, who was weird, who was called a freak or worse truly began.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it as much as I did writing it <3 I just can't stop thinking about this story :D


End file.
